


Getting it out in the open

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Karla are friends and she’s dead sure he’d never see her that way. She’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it out in the open

“Hey sexy!” Karla called out when she saw Tom. He turned to her and a bright smile spread over his face.

“Darling, finally,” he replied and got up to greet her with a hug. She leant into the hug, enjoying the way his tall frame seemed to wrap around her.

“Where are the others?” she asked when he let her go, slightly out of breath.

“I actually have no clue. Ben called and said he’d be late, but no word form anybody else.”

“Huh, they’re not trying to set us up again, are they? I told them a thousand times I can’t handle a sex god like you,” she joked.

Tom shrugged.

“I don’t think so. Mary said something about being at a party first and maybe she took some of the others.”

Karla made a non-committal noise, trying to cover up here nervousness by patting Tom on the shoulder. Her outfit wasn’t what she’d worn if she had known she’d be alone with Tom. She had expected a few drinks with the guys and then storming the dance-floor with Kate and Mary. She wouldn’t hesitate to call Tom one of her best friends, but being alone with him always made her feel inadequate. Too fat, too loud, too German compared to his gorgeous looks, his politeness, his class.

She stopped herself from tugging on her clothes and slipped into the booth Tom had kept free for their party.

“So, what can I get you to drink?” he asked, still standing.   
“Whisky,” she replied gloomily. He obviously took her seriously, turning and making his way to the bar.

Karla went through her purse, fishing out her cell and checking if anybody had tried to call her. Nothing. She typed a message to Mary, asking if they’d be coming and sighed.

When Tom came back with two glasses of Whisky, she decided to make the best of it. She only needed a bit of liquid courage and she would get through the night, making it home in one piece and only breaking down afterwards. Tom was too intense to handle alone, especially with that big, unrequited crush she had on him.

“Here goes nothing,” she said with a wink and downed the glass. To her surprise Tom followed suit. Usually he was one to nurse a glass the whole evening.

“Wow, I needed that,” she sighed and Tom leaned into her.

“What was that?”

The club was quite loud already, so it was no wonder he had to lean in, but he was nearly pressed against her.

“Had a troubling day at work, so I needed this.”

He nodded.

“You know you shouldn’t be drowning your worries in alcohol, though, darling,” he advised.

“Ha, you’ve got it easy dishing out like that. You careerer is picking up!” she scolded. He shrugged. After having had only a few smaller parts, he finally got roles in movies and was meeting the right people.

“So, tell me about your latest project,” she prompted him, preferring to listen to him speak than to tell about her boring job. It had been so exciting to move to London from work, especially coming from a small German town, but it was all the same after all, just in English. She was really happy about the people she met, though. Their group of friends had a standing date, meeting every Friday for drinks. She had been introduced to them by Kate who she met through work. Tom was an old school-friend of Kate’s and they had clicked immediately.

She ordered a water and got Tom another glass of Whiskey. She noticed he had taken something rather cheap this time, when usually he enjoyed the more expensive stuff. Well, even though his career had picked up, he probably couldn’t afford knocking back the good brands like that.

She listened to him talking about his latest troubles. It seems he had hit some obstacles. She loved to watch him talk, gesturing with his large hands, imitating the people he had spoken to.

“But enough about me, what’s troubling you?” he suddenly said, surprising her.

“Well,” she began, fiddling with her glass nervously, “the usual mostly, lots of work, people being stupid.”

“I actually meant, tonight. You seem nervous, unhappy even.”

“What? No! What girl could be unhappy in your company?” she exclaimed and patted his leg.

“You certainly do seem a bit gloomy. Want another Whisky?”

She shook her head and she asked:

“But what’s with you? I never seen you drink so much.”

“I don’t know. I feel tense,” he sighed.

“Okay, I’ll have another one with you, but then we’ll both try to leave the stress behind, okay?”

This time Karla enjoyed her drink. Feeling the heat run through her body she closed her eyes and licked her lips. When she opened her eyes, she found Tom watching her.

“Ha, like what you see?” she joked. Before he could answer, she quickly changed the topic.

“We could hit the dancefloor. We’d look like Laurel and Hardy, but who cares?”

“Laurel and Hardy? Oh please,” he replied, but stood up after her.

“You know that they are called “Fat” and “Stupid” in German?” she mused, while she let him lead the way through the mass of people.   
“So I’m “Stupid”?” he asked with amusement in his voice.

“Ah don’t worry, another German saying is “stupid’s better in the sack!”

Not waiting for his reaction she went into the thick of the crowd and started dancing. As usual Tom dominated the dance-floor. It was one of his many talents. Dancing like a young god. Karla normally didn’t care how she looked while dancing, but she couldn’t help but compare herself to other women, who were eyeing Tom with obvious interest. To her relief he danced alone and didn’t mind her moving off a bit.

After a while both were exhausted and went back to their table.   
“Still no sign of anybody else,” Tom muttered.   
“Aww, I’m not enough for you?” she crooned.

“Oh, I love having you to myself, but they said they’d be here. I’m a bit miffed.”

Karla couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Oh, deary me, Sir Tom is a bit miffed. Ben’s not being a spiffy chap, is he?”she giggled and Tom laughed, too.

“Careful, you Teuton, you’re in the midst of my realm,” he said and she stuck out his tongue at him.

“This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this boring club,” she intoned and Tom chided her playfully: “Do not mock the bard, young lady!”

It was easier for Karla to relax after this and they talked about their plans for the summer and what was on the telly. To her surprise Tom kept drinking Whisky and after a while began slurring his words.

“I’ll get ‘nther, want some?” he asked, standing up and she caught his hand.

“Tom, I think you had enough,” Karla said. He sighed and flopped back onto the bench.

“You’re right,” he murmured. “I got a bit dizzy there.”

“Let me take you home,” she offered. He nodded and she got her purse.

He was walking the slow, concentrated walk of the drunk, while she stayed close, always ready to catch him.

“I think I can make it home okay,” he said, looking back at her. She yelped and just kept him from running a group of girlfriends.   
“You sure? I’m happy to walk you home.”

“What kind of a gentle man am I? I should be walking you home?” he complained and Karla rolled her eyes.

“You can call me a cab from your place,” she replied, steering him around another group of people he might have walked into.

 

The ten minute walk seemed to have a sobering effect on him. When they arrived at his place, his pace was steady and he had no problem finding his keys and unlocking his door.

He waved her in and went straight to the kitchen.

“I could make some tea, while we’re waiting for your lift,” he offered.

“First we have to call the taxi and then maybe we should get you laid,” Karla said, then corrected herself: “I mean, get you to bed.”

Tom growled, a rumbling noise deep in his chest. Karla took a step back.

He turned to her and followed her retreat until she was caught between him and the counter top.

“You keep doing this and it drives me insane,” he hissed.

“What do you mean?” she asked, wide-eyed. He leaned down, his eyes on hers. He licked his lips.

“You’re constantly flirting with me, teasing me and then you shy away.”

“What? No, I…,” she protested, but he didn’t let her finish.

“I’m perfectly fine with respecting a woman changing her mind. I won’t hold flirting and retreating against anybody, but you… you provoke me, dance around me… “

“Tom, I don’t! I don’t mean to…” she stuttered, but he laughed. His mouth was close to her ear now, his hot breath on her neck.

“Last time, I thought you’d finally kiss me, only to give me a peck on the cheek and tell me what a good friend I am,” he murmured accusingly.

“Tom, you’re drunk, you’re talking nonsense,” she tried to talk sense into him. His body so close to her made her heart race in her chest and she had to urge to close the distance between them.

“Don’t you know that drunken people say the truth? In vino veritas,” he replied and to her relief leaned back.

“Let’s just get you into bed and tomorrow we’ll laugh about it, okay?” she offered. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close.

“I want to get you into bed,” he groaned and his lips brushed against hers.

“Tom, no,” she protested weakly, her body pressing into him despite herself.

“Again, you say no, but your body…” he hissed and let go of her, stumbling back.

“Tom, I’m sorry,” she whispered, but he shook his head.   
“Just go, please,” he said tonelessly.

“I don’t mean to hurt you,” she murmured and turned to leave the kitchen. With two of his long steps he was back at her side again.

“No, then what are you doing and why?” he asked, taking her arm.

Not looking at him, she whispered: “I’m not good enough for you. I’m joking and flirty to keep sane, because I can’t have you…”

In a flash her back was pressed against the door and his mouth was upon hers. She yelped and leaned into the kiss despite herself.

“Don’t dare to say that,” he growled after he broke their kiss. “I want you to be mine.”

A breath caught in her throat.

“Tom, don’t make such sick jokes,” she pleaded.

“It’s not a joke what you’re doing to me,” he moaned and took her hand, leading it to the front of his trousers where a considerable bulge had grown.

“Tom,” she whispered, unable to believe anything that was happening.

His hot lips now roamed over her neck. Between kisses he murmured: “I’ve wanted you from the start, but thought you were taken. Always so reserved. Then you warmed up and the flirting began.”

He sucked lightly at the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

“Each time I saw you I wanted to kiss you, but you always fled just when it felt right.”

His hand rested on her hips.

“Tom, you’re drunk, you probably won’t remember a thing and I’ll be hurting, so let’s just pretend this never happened.”

“Damn it woman, what part of I want you don’t you understand?” he growled. With a teary laugh she gestured at him then at herself.

“Just look at us. You’re glorious and I’m just a fat mess. I can’t just be a cheap fuck and go back to normal!” she cried, old memories clouding her mind.

He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, visibly calming himself.

When he looked back at her, she was his eyes were wet and his face was earnest.

“Karla, I don’t just want to fuck you. I want to be with you. I hate hearing you talk like that.”

She swallowed the clump forming in her throat.

“Tom, I can’t believe…” she choked out and he gathered her in his arms, showering her face with kisses.

“I let you go, if you don’t want me, but don’t ruin this out of fear,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Tom,” she murmured, her voice shaking. “I want you.”

With this, all hesitation was gone. Tom’s lips searched hers, his tongue seeking entrances when they found them. Karla wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His erection pressed against her and she gasped into his mouth.

His hands travelled over her body, massaging her skin, pulling her even closer. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned when he kissed her neck again.

“I’m going to show you just how goof stupid is in the sack,” he growled and walked backwards towards the bedroom, his hands still on her. They stumbled through the hallway, kissing hungrily.

When Tom felt the bed behind him, he just let himself fall, taking her with him.

She squealed and tried to roll of him, but he held her.

“No, you’re not going to crush me, I can handle you easily,” he stopped her protests before she could say anything.

His hands buried into her hair, he parted her legs with on knee and rubbed against her, making her moan.

“You’re gorgeous, Karla,” he said, making her blush. He reached around her to open her zipper and the dress pooled around them. With a thrust off his hip, she lay beside him on her back and he was over her, pulling down the fabric and kissing every inch of skin he exposed. 

After some wiggling, they managed to remove the dress, Tom’s reluctance to spent just a second not touching her making it quite an endeavour. Karla unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, kissing his hot skin. She ran her fingernails down his chest and rubbed against his hard-on, making him growl. Her bra was the next thing to go and he ran his hands over her sensitive skin, teasing her nipples until they were rock hard and she was whimpering with need. His hands moved down into the elastics of her knickers and for a moment she panicked, suddenly aware of how naked she was and how she must look. He sensed her unease and kissed her again.

“You’re beautiful, darling.”

His fingers slowly pushed the silky fabric down and ran his hands over her round belly.

“I love every inch of your skin,” he continued, while gently removing her knickers. Her hands twitched and she wanted to cover herself, but he shook his head, taking her hands in his and kissing them. She held her breath as she lay there bared before him. His eyes roamed over her and he licked his lips, still holding her hands in his.

He let go of her hands and caressed her legs, gently running his hand over her skin. Slowly he made his way between her legs, getting closer to the burning place she needed him to touch her. He kissed her deeply and just when his tongue delved into her mouth he ran his fingers over her labia, making her gasp softly. With ease he parted her and pushed his index into her wetness. Karla bucked her hips and he crooked his finger. She moaned and he added anther finger.

“Fuck me, please,” she groaned and he quickly got off the bed to strip down. She let her gaze wander over his marvellous body and bit her lip when she saw his cock standing proudly, precum already pooling at the tip.

He rummaged in the bedside table and produced a condom. She knelt on the bed in front of him and kissed him, taking it from him, removing the wrapper and taking his cock in her hand. He leant into her, kissing her while she unrolled the condom onto him. He thrust into her hand and she squeezed him, gently pumping her hand up and down.

She lay back down and he followed her, resting between her legs.

He aligned himself and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds.

“Please, Tom,” she begged and he chuckled.

“For all the teasing and torture, I should take my sweet time, driving you crazy, as you did me,” he pondered.

She whimpered in protest and rubbed herself against him.

With maddening slowness, he lowered himself onto her and pushed into her carefully. She moaned as she felt him sliding inside her, every delicious inch. He had closed his eyes and held still, enjoying the feeling of entering her.

“Karla,” he moaned and it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. He opened his eyes and bent down to kiss her.

His hips moved against her at a leisurely pace, slowly pumping into her.

“Tom,” she whined, “please…”

“Oh darling, how I fantasized to hear you say that,” he hummed and increased his speed.

“Just fuck me already,” she ordered and he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head and thrust into her, making her scream out.

“Like this, darling?” he asked with a grin. She moaned and nodded frantically, making him chuckle.

“You should see yourself, bucking wantonly under me. You sweet flesh flushed and so ready for my cock,” he growled and she shivered with please.

“Oh darling how I will make you scream,” he promised, his hips rutting against her.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Fuck me hard, Tom.”

He shut her up with a deep kiss and pushed into her even harder. While his tongue danced with hers, his cock slammed into her, drawing out the heat inside her. As she moved with him, they quickly found a sweet rhythm, heating their blood further and reducing their world to heated skin, the sweet taste of their kisses and the need burning stronger and stronger.

Before long, she felt the coil inside her tightened, heat rushing through her and then exploding within. She pressed into him, screaming his name, feeling wave after wave wash over her, making her dizzy. He kept pumping into her hard, prolonging her orgasm until she collapsed beneath him.

He borrowed his head into her neck and she felt him quiver. His thrust became more erratic, his breath hitched in his throat and with a deep moan he shuddered and came.

He kissed her deeply and pulled out, disposing of the condom before gathering her in his arms and pulling her close. For a while they lay there, just catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow.

“Now, was that so hard,” he murmured after some time.

“Oh I found you quite hard,” she teased.

“That not what I meant,” he replied.

“I know.”

“Please, darling, never hide from me again,” he asked her in a sober voice.

“I won’t. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I finally have you and I won’t let you go now.”

She took a shaky breath, her heart clenching at his words.

He held her close and caressed her until they fell asleep.


End file.
